


Good Night, Sleep Tight

by OneTriesToWrite



Series: 150 words [5]
Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: 150 words, Assisted Suicide, But I'm not gonna apologize for it lmao, I have no idea what I just wrote, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 13:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTriesToWrite/pseuds/OneTriesToWrite
Summary: Some things come quicker than sleep.
Relationships: Ghazul/Ganda
Series: 150 words [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548703
Comments: 10
Kudos: 3





	Good Night, Sleep Tight

"Mr. Hamdan-Zulham," the doctor calls him. "We're done with the preparation, would you like to talk to him first?"

Ghazul stands still for a moment before nodding his head.

His hands are cold and stiff, nothing like the pair that used to hold him dear. Ghazul kisses them tenderly, hoping it would ignite the warmth that always made him feel safe. 

Ganda doesn't move. Not even a flinch. 

Funny, he used to be so sensitive to touch, even the slightest rub made him jump in surprise.

"I can't feel it," Ganda says, his voice almost like a whisper, "Your touch, I miss them."

_ I miss yours too _ , Ghazul thinks. 

"It'll be alright," he says again. "I'll see you soon," his laugh weak, but still feels the same. Ghazul nods.

"Good night sweetheart, sleep tight," he kisses Ganda's temple, tears falling down his cheek.

Death comes quicker than sleep that night.

**Author's Note:**

> [shrugs even harder]


End file.
